


i just wanna dance with you

by nctgot7



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, boyfriend yugyeom, coworker dating, maybe some smut?, mostly just cute yugyeom, soft yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctgot7/pseuds/nctgot7
Summary: got7 are in need of a new choreographer, good thing luna needs a job as well.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s)





	i just wanna dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new work of mine! i haven't written in ages so please excuse any grammar issues or in general bad writing. i'm writing this mainly to express how much i love yugyeom. don't know how many chapters there will be or when/if i finish this!

i danced my heart out as i watched myself in the mirror. the hard and frustrating day took a toll on me and i wanted the emotions gone. so i danced as it was the best thing i could do.

i danced to a few songs and as i was dancing to got7’s “Go Higher”, a choreography i made myself, i noticed a man watching me from behind the door. surprisingly, it didn’t scare me, it made me dance even harder and better. at the end of the song the man entered in the room. he was wearing black skinny jeans, a large white t-shirt, and a black cap pulled down in front of his face. i paused my music as he walked over to me. i realized it was yugyeom from got7. which wasn’t surprising as i was in the JYP building and in the practice room.

“hi,” i bowed.

“hello, sorry to interrupt you,” he apologized and smiled at me.

“oh, no worries. i’ll just be going now, you can have this room all to yourself,” i smiled back and went to gather up my things.

“wait! you’re a really good dancer. do you maybe want to stay and dance with me?” yugyeom questioned and scratched his neck, looking a little nervous.

i grinned and put down my stuff. “i would love to. what song shall we start off with?”

“how about ‘you calling my name’?”

“sounds great.”

yugyeom put the song on and got into position.

“um i really like to do jinyoung’s part, is that okay with you?” i asked and got on the floor across from yugyeom.

he laughed, “of course.”

the song started and we danced. at one part we became very close and looked into each other’s eyes. it felt very intimate but it was nothing.

when the song ended we were both breathing heavy and yugyeom said, “you’re an amazing dancer, wow. you look like jinyoung hyung when he dances it.”

i blushed and said, “thank you. i kind of do dancing for a living.”

“ah, that explains a lot! no wonder you’re so good,” yugyeom laughed and shook his head.

we continued dancing for another hour or so before yugyeom’s phone rang and we had to stop. he answered it and talked in a hushed voice for a minute or so. i played on my phone until he was done and then he turned around to me.

“let’s keep going, that wasn’t anything important.”

this time we danced to ‘not by the moon’ and i did jaebeom’s part. it was probably my favorite choreography and i was able to dance it with a got7 member. when the song ended i realized there were more people behind the door.

“yugyeom, i think there’s people outside waiting to dance. we should probably leave,” i explained to him and he smirked. he gestured toward the door and in came the men. except they weren’t just any men, they were got7.

“oh, wow. this is a surprise. um nice to meet you guys,” i stuttered and bowed. 

“oh my god, i’m so dumb. i never got your name.” yugyeom face palmed.

“i’m luna. i already know who you guys are,” i said shyly.

“you’re a really good dancer. you should be a part of got7 with how good you are!” jackson exclaimed and i blushed.

“thank you. i actually dance for a profession.”

jaebeom stepped forward and said, “well, since we’re here, we figured we’d do a few songs with you as you blew yuggie’s mind with your skills.”

i looked over to yugyeom who was blushing and i could only imagine my face.

“okay. can we do teenager? i really like that choreography,” i asked and jaebeom nodded and smiled at me. “i don’t know if you just want me to join in or if you want me to ‘replace’ a member.”

“why don’t you replace yugyeom,” jinyoung suggested.  
yugyeom whined, “hyung!”

“i’m only kidding,” jinyoung laughed.

yugyeom pouted before saying, “actually i wouldn’t mind you dancing in my place. i think you’d do a great job.”

i smiled at him and then we all got in our places as yugyeom sat in front of the mirror to watch us. when the song started i put on my dancing face. whenever yugyeom’s part came on, i lipsynced just like he would. after the song ended yugyeom clapped for us and i walked over to my water bottle.

“you’re amazing, luna!” bambam grinned and high fived me. 

“thank you. can i show you a choreography i did for your song ‘who’s that’? it’s probably one of my favorite choreos i’ve done,” i asked and everyone nodded.

once the song ended, the boys stood stunned. jaebeom was the first to speak. “we’d love to have you choreograph our songs and also we’d love to learn that choreo.”

“i actually already have a job lined up, at least hopefully, but i can always teach you the choreography to some songs,” i grinned. damn, got7 are interested in having me as their choreographer?

“then what are we waiting for? let’s learn this dance!” mark clapped his hands and everyone gathered around me.

i danced once more so they could film it and then explained the moves to them. two hours passed and it was 1 am so i figured i should leave.

“i hate to break it to you guys, but i have to leave. i have to wake up early to make it to my job interview. i had so much fun. thank you!” i sighed and bowed.

as i went out the door, i heard my name being called. “luna wait! can i get your number? so we can stay in contact for choreography,” yugyeom rambled.

i laughed, “of course. here.” i took a pen out of my bag and wrote my number on his hand. i pulled him into a quick hug and whispered, “bye yugyeom.”

“bye luna. i had a blast.”

i walked out of the jype building with a red face and feeling tired but much better. i opened my car door and got in my car. starting it i popped in a got7 cd and sang along on my way home. once at my apartment i parked and walked into the building. i walked up the four flights of stairs to my floor and unlocked my door. 

“kitties! i’m home!” i sang and my cats came running. “hi munchkin! hello barley! i missed you babies.”

my cats meowed at me as i strolled into the kitchen and poured food into their bowls. i heated up a leftover piece of pizza and quickly ate it. then i walked to my bathroom where i washed my face and brushed my teeth. i changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed. i called for my cats and they ran in and jumped on my bed. with a smile on my face and my cats next to me, i fell asleep.

\------------------

i woke up to my alarm at 7:30 am and groaned. i shouldn’t have stayed up that late. flashes of last night came into my head and i smiled, remembering that i danced with got7.

i got out of bed and stretched. my interview wasn’t until 9:45 am so i had a bit of time to chill. i walked into the kitchen, fed my cats, and looked in my fridge. i decided on a healthy breakfast of an omelette with mushrooms, spinach, and broccoli, and fresh berries. i sat down on my couch and turned on a movie. once finished, i washed my dishes and looked at the clock. since it was 8:30 am already, i figured i would get ready so i wouldn’t be late. 

going into my closet, i thought of what i should wear. i brushed my fingertips along my many clothes and decided on blue jeans with a red sweater. i also chose black vans. after putting on my clothes i brushed my teeth and detangled my hair. i pulled it into a bun and pat down my bangs. because my interview was at jype to be a choreographer for an unnamed group, i figured it would be best to dress comfortable but still business in case i needed to dance.

since it was only 9, i decided to play some music and clean a little. when 9:30 rolled around, i stopped and went to my car. i arrived at the jype building at 9:39 and parked. i looked in my mirror and fixed my bangs before opening my door and getting out. i walked in and walked to the counter.

“hi! my name is luna. i’m here for a job interview for choreographer,” i smiled at the receptionist.

“ah, yes. mr. jyp has been excited about this all week. constantly talking about your talent,” she explained and stood up. “if you’ll follow me.”

we got into the elevator and she pushed the button for the sixth floor. on the way up my palms started to sweat as i was getting nervous. i breathed out to try and calm my nerves. it was only the job opportunity of a lifetime, right?

the elevator dinged and we stepped out. we walked to the right of the hallway. at the end was a door that said ‘JYP’.

“you may enter whenever you’d like.” the receptionist gestured toward the door and left.

i checked my watch and noticed it was 9:44. it was now or never. i took one last deep breath before opening the door. i opened it to see JYP himself sitting behind a wooden desk with a computer on the right and papers on the left. 

“hello,” i greeted and bowed.

“you must be luna! it’s so nice to meet you,” JYP stood up and bowed. “please, take a seat.”

i sat down and JYP spoke again. “i apologize for not telling you who the group was. we just couldn’t have any leaks or anything like that happen if you didn’t get the job. so first i’ll ask some questions and then if i feel like you’ll make a good fit, i’ll bring in the group and you’ll be hired. sound good?”

“yes,” i breathed trying to sound as normal as i could.

he laughed. “relax. not to get your hopes up, but you’re the only person we’re looking at for this position.”

it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. i was the only person? 

“thank you for that,” i smiled.

we started the interview and he asked me questions for 30 minutes. 

“so, i really think this group will like you and you’ll get along well with all the members. you’re hired!”

i internally screamed and bowed in my seat. “thank you so much. i won’t disappoint you.”

“now to bring in the boys.” JYP picked up his phone and called someone. “alright, turns out we’re just going to go to the practice room and meet them there.”

we walked to the elevator and then went to the second floor where the practice rooms were. JYP stopped in front of me and opened the door. inside were seven boys, seven very familiar boys. i burst out laughing when i realized who it was.

“oh my god! i don’t believe it,” i shook my head and made eye contact with a very confused got7. “neither of us figured out i was interviewing for this. wow.”

jackson bounded over and got in my face. “luna! i’m so glad you’re going to be our choreographer!”

“wait, you already know each other?” JYP asked, puzzled.

i turned to JYP and said, “yes. last night i came here to dance as i was nervous and hadn’t had the best day and then the boys all came in and danced with me.”

“i’m glad i chose you then! seems to me like you all get along.”

“we do,” i smiled and glanced over to yugyeom.

the rest of the boys walked over and congratulated me. JYP left after a little bit and we got to work. the boys explained their concept to me so i would have an idea for choreography. it was a bit of a darker concept and i already had an idea for it. the boys and i brainstormed for awhile before we decided to just play around.

“how about we get to know each other?” youngjae asked.

“why not?” i shrugged. we all sat on the floor in a circle.

jinyoung turned to me and said, “tell us some things about you, luna!”

“okay. i’m 25, i have two cats, my favorite food is popcorn, i’ve been dancing since i was six, and i grew up in boston,” i rambled off and grinned at the boys.

“you like cats too! that’s amazing,” jaebeom exclaimed and i laugh.   
“i adore cats! i’ve seen your cats and they’re so cute.”

jaebeom slid over to me and we started a conversation about cats. bambam joined in and we all showed off pictures of our cats.


End file.
